Ricochet Rabbit
Ricochet Rabbit is a white furred rabbit who works as sheriff in Hoop 'n Holler. He is the main character of Blazin' Trails. Personality A staunch defender of the law, Ricochet is devoted to catching criminals, and as such utterly hates all types of evil doers, traitors in particular. He takes pride in making the world a safer place by capturing these criminals. As such, many criminals fear and hate him, as they know he'll never give up without a fight. It's mentioned that he loves his job as sheriff so much that it's part of the reason he's never had a long-lasting romance (something that both embarrasses and annoys him). While he's a well-meaning person who's rather friendly to those he meets, he tends to fall victim to his various flaws. He's arrogant and prideful, and is said to like showing off to impress others, especially females. He also has a short temper, and as such, it doesn't take a lot to irritate him; Droop-a-Long in particular tends to get the worst of his temper, though others aren't immune. Sometimes, he becomes angry enough to contemplate murder, especially if someone he cares about is hurt, and once this side comes up, he won't stop for anyone or anything, even if they are his friends. He also tends to be rather blunt and outspoken about his opinions, and even if it hurts others, he believes that he's helping them rather than hurting them. Despite these flaws, Ricochet really is a good person at the core. It may take him a while to notice his wrongs, but once he does recognize them, Ricochet does apologize for what he's done and is quick to make amends. He also tries to be more considerate of others' feelings, especially in his relationships with his friends. While he's not as empathetic as Droop-a-Long, he has cried whenever very bad situations have happened, or when he's happy; he almost always tries to shrug off his tears as "sand", though Droop-a-Long knows immediately that he's crying. He is fiercely loyal to his friends, and will not tolerate anyone hurting them; some of his more explosive moments have happened because people have put his friends in danger. He has a huge weakness for sweets, donuts and honey buns in particular, and more than once this has been exploited by his deputy. History Early Life Ricochet grew up in Carrottop Canyon, where his father served as sheriff for over fifteen years. Ricochet inherited his father's speed and ability to bounce off of stationary objects (a skill that his father got from his grandfather), and grew up hearing of his grandfather's devotion to capturing criminals. Awed, young Ricochet decided to become a sheriff, although in order to pursue this dream, he dropped out of school. Tenure in Gopher Gulch When he became a young adult, Ricochet moved to the small town of Gopher Gulch, where he took up a job working as an apprentice to a gunsmith. Ricochet turned out to be so good at his job that he eventually took over the shop when the owner retired. It is here that he started manufacturing special bullets that hid other weapons, such as smaller pistols, lassos and hammers. Word of these special bullets got out everywhere, and soon every sheriff across the West came to his shop to get their hands on the bullets. While he'd made a profit making bullets, this wasn't the calling that Ricochet had wanted. Later, he trained a new apprentice, a brown-furred rabbit named Bucky O'Brien, to become his successor. When Gopher Gulch's sheriff retired, Ricochet handed his shop over to his new apprentice and got on the ballot to be elected as the town sheriff. Many people doubted his skills, but he proved them all wrong when he turned in several criminals using only his speed and his trick bullets. Impressed, the townspeople elected him to be their new sheriff. For six long years, Ricochet served as town sheriff alongside several deputies. He became the first non-human sheriff in the town, and was beloved by many people for his passion and love for his job, and his speed and wits. Throughout his tenure as sheriff, he went through three deputies. The first was a smooth talking parrot from New Mexico named Pablo Perez, who later left to get married in his home state. His second deputy was a headstrong ox named Arnold Ox, who he didn't get along with particularly well; he eventually had to fire him because of his violent nature. His third deputy was a small, timid sheep named Sherman Sheep, who came along in his fifth year as sheriff. While Ricochet and Sherman got along well, Sherman's timid nature and fear of blood was a hindrance. Eventually, the sheep left because of the stress, leaving Ricochet to hire temporary deputies who all eventually left for various reasons. Meeting Droop-a-Long Seeing as there was nobody else who was eligible for the job, Ricochet was told by the mayor that he had to pick a deputy from another town. The closest town near Gopher Gulch was the town of Shadybrook, which was heavy populated with coyotes. As a rabbit, Ricochet was uneasy around coyotes and had a dislike for them, so he wasn't terribly happy with this news. Even so, he went to the town regardless, hoping that he could find a deputy that wasn't a coyote. While in the town, he ended up bumping into a local, Droop-a-Long Coyote, who worked odd jobs around town. While he was nicer than most of the coyotes in town, Ricochet paid him no mind, instead interested in finding a non-coyote section of town. The only one he found was Carrot Top Taverns, but it was known as a bad area of town. Droop-a-Long, who used to be a guide there, told Ricochet that it was far too dangerous to go alone. Ricochet was determined to go anyway, but he decided to take Droop-a-Long with him so he could leave him alone. watches as Ricochet attempts to fight the outlaws.]] That night, however, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long were ambushed a few miles outside of Carrot Top Taverns by outlaws. Ricochet attempted to fight, but he was knocked out by the outlaws. Droop-a-Long used one of his guns to send the outlaws running, and then he got Ricochet to a doctor. For three days, Ricochet stayed in the doctor's office to be treated for his injury, and Droop-a-Long came to visit him. Upon learning what Droop-a-Long had done for him, Ricochet felt awful for saying what'd he'd said to Droop-a-Long before, and apologized to him. Over the course of a few weeks, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long became the best of friends. This eventually led to Ricochet hiring Droop-a-Long as his new deputy, and the two of them headed back to Gopher Gulch. Return to Gopher Gulch After returning to Gopher Gulch with his new deputy, Ricochet continued serving as the town's sheriff, taking on numerous cases and training his new deputy in his new duties. He continued to catch more crooks, and Droop-a-Long himself made a few arrests on his own during his two years serving as the deputy of the town. In one notorious case, Ricochet had to deal with a corrupt sheriff who was using underhanded methods to take on the town's crime rate. Gallery RicochetRabbit.png Richochet rabbit.jpg|Ricochet prepares to attack outlaws threatening him and Droop-a-Long. Category:Characters